The invention relates generally to soil sampling, to tools for extracting a soil sample from the ground, and to methods of procuring and handling a soil sample until subsequent analysis.
The invention also relates to methods and apparatus for procuring and handling soil samples containing volatile components, such as gasoline or other ground contaminants.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,547, Herkness, II, issued Feb. 12, 1985 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,392, Clements, issued Dec. 13, 1988 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,790, Manchak, Jr., issued Mar. 7, 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,000, Gibson et al., issued Aug. 7, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,678, Thompson, issued Feb. 5, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,624, Clay, issued Aug. 13, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,425, Robbins, issued Sep. 25, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,845, Robbins, issued Aug. 25, 1992 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,263, Kejr et al., issued Feb. 16, 1993 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,771, Turriff et al., issued Sep. 6, 1994 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,781, Kitchen et al., issued Sep. 6, 1994 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,262, Piasio et al., issued Jan. 24, 1995 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,913, Mefferd et al., issued Sep. 19, 1995 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,098, Turriff et al, issued Apr. 9, 1996 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,868, Turriff et al., issued May 21, 1996 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,271, Turriff et al., issued Jun. 4, 1996 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,538, Bratton, issued Dec. 24, 1996 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,139, Wittig et al., issued Feb. 25, 1997 PA1 "Modified DRO Method for Determining Diesel Range Organics", pp. 1-26; PUBL-SW-141; Wisconsin DNR, September 1995 PA1 "Modified GRO Method for Determining Gasoline Range Organics", pp. 1-33; PUBL-SW-140; Wisconsin DNR, September 1995 PA1 Chapter NR 149 (NR 149.03) "Laboratory Certification and Registration", pp. 365-367, Register, November, 1996, No. 491 PA1 NR 700.11"Sample Preservation and Analysis", Wisconsin Administrative Code NR 700.11, page 6, Register, February, 1997, No. 494
Attention is also directed to the following publications: